1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locating method, and more particularly, to a wireless communication locating method integrating with a variety of wireless communication technologies and a backend signal-processing platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the change of times, the application of the locating technology is gradually changed from military to nongovernment, and that makes revolutionary changes and many conveniences to people's lives.
For instant, divers can get a recommendatory route through navigators when they are driving cars. Besides, the famously latest smart phone can also provide a navigating and a locating service to drives for avoiding the drivers from losing their way. Moreover, users can find their smart phones through the locating service when their smart phones are got lost.
Inheriting to above descriptions, conventional locating technologies can be generally divided into Global Navigation Satellite System, GNSS, GPS of America, GLONASS of Russia, and cell site locating system. GNSS is a locating system for precisely locating any objects on the earth by using the satellites distributed into space. In spite of including high locating accuracy, the substantial constructing cost of GNSS locating system results from its highly technical operation.
Cell site locating system uses a RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication) signal received by a signal-receiving terminal to determine the distance between the signal-receiving terminal and the mobile phone, so as to execute an intercross calculation after referring to the position database of the cell sites, and then to locate the position of mobile phone owner.
However, the cell tower locating system can merely execute location works in the signal-covering range of the cell sites; for this reason, it is able to know that the locating accuracy of the cell site locating system would easily be influenced by the factors of weather, topography and environment.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional locating technologies still having shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a wireless communication locating method.